In the field of fund and portfolio management for investors, professional fund managers that try to provide for above-average performance for their portfolio for investing clients rely heavily on market research and financial analysis and securities analysis, to gather specific knowledge and predictions so that they can predict better performance for certain types of securities. The costs of the research and the management of such portfolio with such analysis are usually borne by the client, usually as fees or in a yearly percentage that is calculated based on the monetary value of the portfolio during the year. Also, in providing portfolio management services, often fund managers refer to speculative investment strategies, that can be overly risky. In addition, trading activities are often subject to legal scrutiny for alleged insider trading, based on the activities of the fund managers. Generally, the traditional way of portfolio management is costly and requires substantial human intervention, to update certain portfolio positions during the lifetime of the portfolio.
In light of the above described disadvantages, novel automatic fund management systems, methods, and devices are desired, that do not require substantial management and analysis cost overhead, that are non-speculative, and can be performed in an automated way by a computerized system.